


Want

by DiscoSheets



Category: Snowpiercer
Genre: Child Abuse, Multi, Murder, Pre movie, aromantic Curtis, asexual Curtis, ties in with my Francos headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't just a "late bloomer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if stories about unsupportive parents, people feeling forced into relationships, feeling ashamed, are particularly upsetting you might want to skip this one. Also my headcanon for the Francos has to do with child abduction with marriage between an adult and a minor. Please be careful.  
> 

He's thirteen and it's the eighth grade dance. If Amy hadn't asked him Curtis would've been more than happy to just stay home. He hadn't gone to any of the other dances at their school. But his mother was pretty adamant about him "giving dances a try". What choice did have have? She was his mom, the last thing he wanted was her to be disappointed in him. When Amy pulls him onto the dance floor and puts his hand on her hip he doesn't say a word. He doesn't find anything wrong with it, but nothing about it feels right either. They end up dating for three and a half weeks. When she tells him it's over, he's relieved.

Being with Zack is easy. It's not as draining as it was with Amy. Maybe because Zack, much like Curtis, wasn't really interested in the more social aspects of dating. He lets Zack kiss him, he doesn't mind kissing, he doesn't enjoy it either. Holding Zack's hips feels different too. Not good different, just different. Maybe it's that he older now, he could just be a late bloomer (he hates that phrase so much, he's a guy not a flower), or maybe he is just a little gay shit who has not only no pride but no shame either. After Zack leaves he feels broken, but that's not anything new. 


	2. Chapter 2

Curtis rolls over on his bunk. His hands clamped over his ears trying to blot out the sound of the couple in the next bunk. Willing for his boner to go away. He could take care of it, but it seemed like it would be so messy. Strange how he was surrounded by other people's blood and piss all day but the thought of his own jizz made him sick. One half of the couple lets out a sharp cry and a small whine escapes Curtis' throat. It was two weeks before he could look Doris or Jerry in the eye without wanting to throw up.

He has always felt the need to protect Edgar. Funny since his first interaction with the boy was killing his mother with the intent to kill Edgar too. It was funny in the same sort of way South Park had been funny. He used to laugh whenever that one kid (he didn't remember which one anymore) died. But now he's hyperventilating because he knows they'll be coming and they could take Edgar away from him. They could shoot him he didn't care. As long as none of them so much as lay a hand on Edgar. Because Edgar is the one person left in the world that he actually loves, the only one he can love. The woman in the yellow coat ends up taking another boy, Felix instead. In the end, it was Felix who took Edgar from him. He was now that man with the knife and the blood of an innocent, dripping down his hand.


End file.
